U.S. patent US20140046585 discloses a route scheduling system for vehicles, or a fleet of vehicles. The route scheduling system includes an in-vehicle device (e.g., navigation device, computing device), a management device, and a vehicle management system connected with internet. The management device can access the vehicle management system to dispatch vehicles and drivers, perform other fleet management functions, and be used by the dispatchers, administrators or other users. The vehicle management system can be implemented by servers. The routing module of the vehicle management system selects a route for the vehicles that accounts for factors including cost impact, distance, and energy use (e.g., terrain or elevation, vehicle performance characteristics, driver characteristic, road condition, traffic, speed limits, traffic information and weather condition). The additional inputs can be used for recalculation, and changes in route selection, which may include a variety of inputs, such as adjustment, traffic conditions, and customer needs.
However, the vehicle management system does not include real-time measurement of vehicle flows, accidents, and other traffic condition. Furthermore, the in-vehicle devices cannot be connected directly for communication.